prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Emily's House
thumb|250px *'Dirección': 45 Serenity Lane, Rosewood, PA 19387 La casa de Emily está justo al lado de Toby y la de Jenna. La casa de Emily es minuciosamente decorada por Pam y tiene un ambiente hogareño. Cuando Wayne está en casa, la familia come todas sus comidas (incluyendo el desayuno) alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Durante estas comidas, Pam insiste en que están de pie en la ceremonia, no tomando llamadas telefónicas mientras cenan como un ejemplo. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Está claro desde el principio de la serie que la habitación de Emily había sido uno de los lugares favoritos de Pretty Little Liars. Las chicas habían estado probando trajes en la habitación de Emily con las persianas abiertas una noche del 4 de julio del verano en que Ali había desaparecido. Alison había estado segura de que alguien los estaba espiando y también estaba seguro de que el perpetrador era Toby, tal vez debido a la proximidad de su casa a la casa de Emily. Después de la fallida cita de Paige con Sean, visita la casa de Emily y ve su habitación por primera vez. Ella comenta que siempre quiso una habitación así con un asiento en la ventana. |-|Temporada 2= Emily está muy molesta ante la perspectiva de dejar la casa en la que creció y trasladarse a Texas. Toby consuela a Emily usando sus habilidades de carpintería para quitar con habilidad la tira de madera que contiene las marcas de altura de Emily a lo largo de los años. Cuando ha terminado, la pared parece intacta. De esta manera, Toby es capaz de preservar el recuerdo de la infancia de Emily para cuando se mueve. Una noche, mientras Emily empaca, su madre le informa que alguien entró en su garaje y robó un poco de equipo de campamento. El ladrón fue revelado más adelante para ser Mike. Mientras Emily está fuera de su habitación, alguien bajo el disfraz de recorrer su casa como un posible inquilino borra el disco duro de la computadora de Emily, que incluye el video de Jenna seduciendo a Toby. La madre de Emily ha encontrado un comprador para alquilar la casa para el próximo año, por lo que Emily está viviendo con Hanna, mientras que sus padres están en Texas. La casa se alquila durante gran parte de la temporada 2 a una familia desconocida. Pam y Emily regresan a UnmAsked y el cuerpo de Maya se encuentra en su patio trasero al final de este episodio. |-|Temporada 3= Se revela durante la tercera temporada que Maya fue asesinada en el patio trasero de Emily y su cuerpo fue descubierto durante una semana. |-|Temporada 4= Crash and Burn, Girl! "A" conduce un coche al frente de la casa de Emily, casi golpeando a Pam. Como resultado, se trasladan a un motel. La casa no estará lista por unos meses después de ese evento. |-|Temporada 5= Miss Me x 100 La casa fue dañada por A en la explosión que destruyó la casa de Toby Cavanaugh. En este momento, Emily y su madre han regresado a la casa. Habitación de Emily La habitación de Emily tiene un esquema de colores claros y la única habitación con un asiento en la ventana entre las cuatro chicas. También tiene una librería y un sillón. Cuando Hanna y Aria están en una pelea (porque Hanna casi sopló su relación con Ezra a Ella, Aria logra mantener su distancia de Hanna sentándose muy lejos en el asiento de la ventana, mientras que Hanna salones en la cama. En Welcome to the Dollhouse, A consigue recrear toda su habitación. Residentes *Emily Fields *Pam Fields *Wayne Fields (hasta su muerte) *Hanna Marin (parte de la Temporada 3 a la 4) *Sara Harvey (de Songs of Innocence a O Brother, Where Art Thou) Detrás de Escenas Rachel Kamerman, diseñadora de Pretty Little Liars, ha dicho que la habitación de Emily pretende transmitir la relación invasiva que Emily tiene con su madre. La influencia de Pam está destinada a reflejarse obviamente en la decoración de la habitación de Emily, no sólo en el resto de la casa de los Campos, como si Pam llevara a Emily a comprarla con ella o recogiera las piezas. Emily tiene un montón de "niñas" piezas (como los patrones florales), junto a sus nuevos adolescentes. Galería Emilyshouse.jpg Maya over for dinner.jpg Emily-bedroom-pll-site.jpg Emily packing.jpg Pretty-Little-Liars-windowseat-Emily-611x343.jpg bc2515272c6f97831b7115d774096cf5.jpg b3fdca5484f5be9ea97ac733eb56e659.jpg 807b5c49cc35e1f81356881d72bf5011.jpg a3dbbb506b60a792f5c300b76d24a83c.jpg Navegación Categoría:Residencias Privadas Categoría:Localizaciones Categoría:Localizaciones del Libro Categoría:Familia Fields